


Looking For Ice Cream

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Store, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: We were in the grocery store. You wanted ice cream even though it was cold out. You couldn’t decide which flavour and I was teasing you about being so indecisive sometimes. I suggested we just buy every flavour in the store and you laughed. It was the kind of laugh I could listen to for the rest of my life. You said I was silly and you kissed me, pressed against me so I could feel how cold the top of your nose was. You were only in sweats, hair so messy from being in bed all afternoon. And in that moment I knew I loved you more than anyone else I had ever loved. In that moment I know you were my once in a lifetime. And yet all we were doing was looking for ice cream.





	Looking For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A little late and a little short but here it is!!

I love Josie Saltzman but at this moment I’m regretting wanting the most indecisive girl to be my girlfriend.

We’re standing in the ice cream section of whole foods after Josie begged for fifteen minutes for me to bring her here to get ice cream even though it’s the middle of January and currently zero degrees but I can’t argue with her pouty face.

“Babe I can’t pick which one I want help me” she looks over with a pout on her face, I walk closer to her to see the selection of ice cream because the quicker I help her the quicker we leave and I’m home in my own bed again.

“Process of elimination ready,” I say 

“Yes”

“Vanilla,” I ask

“Too boring”

“Chocolate” 

“Too sweet” 

“Strawberry”

“Who even likes strawberry” she states 

“Um I do but whatever”

“Sorry babe but you have bad taste” I roll my eyes at that 

“Rocky road”

“The nuts always get stuck in my teeth”

“Cookie dough”

“I would but I already had some when we baked cookies yesterday.”

I walk behind her to wrap my arms around her waist and prop my head on her shoulder having to stand on my tippy toes to do so because of the height difference between us. 

“Why don’t we just but all the flavours” I whisper in her ear which earns me a laugh from her it’s the laugh I could listen to for the rest of my life it brings back memories of how she used to laugh at my cheesy pick up lines I used on her in high school, or when I trip over my feet and the sidewalk, all the time, it reminds me nights cuddled in bed and my breath against the back her neck making her squirm resulting in a pillow fight or a tickle fight.

“You're so silly” she turns in my arms so our bodies are flush against each other and I can feel how cold the tip of her nose is from standing in front the freezer for ten minutes. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now” she whispers I nod my head as we close the little gap between us her cold lips touch mine as they move against each other in sync I can feel the butterflies in my stomach I still get even though I’ve been dating her for three years and kissed her a million her times kissing Josie Saltzman is magic and still leaves me weak and wanting more each time.

We pull apart the kiss was short and sweet we don’t want anyone walking down the aisle to see us having a tongue war in front of the ice cream. I rest my forehead on my hers as I take in the most breathtaking view which is my girlfriend even though she is in her sweatpants and her hair is in a messy bun from laying in our bed all afternoon watching movies she still takes my breath away. I hope that never stops because at this moment at ten o’clock in whole foods is the moment I realized I loved Josie Saltzman more than I’ve ever loved anyone, nobody has ever taken my breath away in sweatpants at the grocery store.

I think to myself that maybe this feeling is a once in a lifetime thing I don’t think I will ever meet anyone who makes me feel this way maybe Josie is my once in a lifetime even if we don’t end up together which I doubt and to think all we are doing is looking for ice cream.

“I adore you, Josie”

“And I adore you, Penelope.”

“Have you decided which flavour?” I ask

“I think I’m gonna go with Neapolitan this way you get the strawberry and I’ll mix the vanilla and chocolate” 

“Did I ever tell you you're a genius?” I tell her as I grab the tub from the freezer.

“I don’t think so but I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often,” she says as she grabs my hand to walk to the checkout.

“Your a genius,” I say as I interlock our fingers and kiss her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
